The present invention relates to a method of orienting shoes in a washing machine, and devices for aligning shoes in a washing machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of orienting shoes in a washing machine, and devices for aligning shoes in a washing machine that reduce the time for the drying the shoes after the washing process.
In the past, people have washed athletic shoes, particularly those made of canvas, in conventional washing machines for the purpose of cleaning these shoes. In most cases, the shoes are simply thrown into a washing machine, and the machine is operated in the usual matter:
However, a shoe, in particular an athletic shoe, which is exposed to the wash cycle of a washing machine, especially the agitation and spin portions of the wash cycle, can suffer undesirable damage in the form of surface abrasions (from the agitator, washer tub, other articles, etc.), fiber pilling, and the formation of fibrils or slender fibers in and around the sock liner and shoe laces. Such damage is often visually unacceptable to consumers and can shorten the wearable life of a shoe.
A number of patents have been directed to cleaning shoes in conventional washing machines, as well as in machines specially-designed for washing shoes. These include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,964 issued to Misawa; U.S. Pat. No. 4,637,231 issued to McMillan, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,749,248 issued to Kim; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,684 issued to Park.
One major drawback with known methods used for washing shoes is that it takes an inordinate amount of time for the shoes to dry after they are washed. This makes it inconvenient for most people to wash their shoes in such a manner. Typically such prior methods will take between one and three hours to dry in a conventional clothes dryer.
Thus, a need exists for devices for protecting shoes from damage when they are washed in a washing machine.
A need also exists for a method of washing shoes in a washing machine that greatly reduces the time needed to dry the shoes after the washing process.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide methods and devices for washing shoes in a washing machine that protects the shoes from damage during the washing process, and greatly reduces the time needed to dry the shoes after the washing process.
These and other objects of the present invention will become more readily apparent when considered in reference to the following description and when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.
This invention relates to a method of orienting shoes in a washing machine, and devices for aligning shoes in a washing machine. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of orienting shoes in a washing machine, and devices for aligning shoes in a washing machine that reduce the time for the drying the shoes after the washing process. The method can be used in a conventional washing machine, or in a washing machine that is specially designed to orient the shoes in the desired orientation. In one non-limiting embodiment, the method of cleaning shoes in a washing machine comprises the steps of:
(a) providing a washing machine having a tub;
(b) providing at least one shoe having a sole;
(c) providing a device for orienting the shoe(s) in the tub of the washing machine, which maintains the shoe(s) in a particular orientation throughout the washing process;
(d) positioning the device in the tub of the washing machine with the shoe(s) therein; and
(e) operating the washing machine through a washing process.
The shoes can be placed in any desired orientation, however, in a vertical axis washing machine, it is preferable that the shoe(s) is/are placed in the washing machine the sole(s) facing upward. It is also preferable that the shoe(s) be oriented so that the toes of the shoes are pointing in the same direction that the agitator rotates during the spin cycle of the washing machine. Without wishing to be bound to any particular theory, it is believe that these orientations will reduce the amount of water that is capable of remaining in the shoe(s) and/or will orient the shoe(s) such that water can be ejected best from the inside of the shoe(s) during the washing machine""s spin cycle.
A non-limiting number of devices are disclosed for maintaining the shoes in the desired orientation in the washing machine. In one embodiment, the device comprises a flexible, porous bag that is designed to hold the shoes in the desired position throughout the wash cycle.